


【联五+独】城南旧事

by Comrade_Klee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hoping it's funny, M/M, Multi, multi relationship, 贵圈真乱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Klee/pseuds/Comrade_Klee
Summary: 名义上的耀all （china * all）实则迫害王耀涉及中露/耀米/耀朝/耀法/中独，且有米露/仏英/仏独等cp出没，注意避雷
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), China/France (Hetalia), China/Germany (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【联五+独】城南旧事

**Author's Note:**

> 是与blaze酱口嗨的产物

城南的小巷里有一家酒馆，唤王府酒馆。灯火通明。我走近酒馆，让小二温了一壶酒，来两碗茴香豆，便于大厅东北侧入座。

酒馆于厅事东北角，施一桌，一尺，一扇，二人，仅此而已——今日尽破费宴请了城里著名的两位说书人；名字太长，就称B和K好了。酒馆内人头攒动。没等我那一壶热酒端来，但闻抚尺一下，众人寂然。

B：说书唱戏劝人方，三条大道走中央。

K：善恶到头终有报，人间正道是沧桑。

这时小二刚好将酒端上来了。我从盘里拾起一枚茴香豆，细细咀嚼起来。

上）柯克兰认亲遭苦打，肥琼斯贪吃陷王家

B：这次我们的故事啊，是关于王府的旧事。  
当年的城里人都知道，城南有一地主，唤王耀。那王老头在城南呐，可是有头有脸，呼风唤雨的存在。嘿！还有好几个男老婆。老婆一多，就容易传各种风言风语。

K：那可不。妻妾不和可是当年最下饭的谈资。

B：说到这可就苦了老王了。其实啊，老王是年纪轻轻，又不满家里人给他安排老婆，才拉上邻居家也被催婚的布拉金斯基家公子，合谋着一块跑城南哩。两人虽是含金勺子出生的，却吃苦耐劳，又有过人才智，最后凭靠自己的实力打拼出一番天地。

K：听起来有模有样的，但和老王的婚姻就没甚么干系了吧。

B：怎的没什么关系？有钱之后，当然会遇媒婆上门介绍姑娘。

K：切回正题了这是——哪家姑娘啊？

B：哪有什么姑娘！为了门槛的安危，那布大公子竟是挺身而出：我就是他老婆！

K：这...这，这布大公子，神人呀。

B：听言罢，老王头也是心里一惊（老王：？我不是我没有！）。但这之后，他虽对布某出此下策表示尴尬，却也因此获赠一段时间的清净，就不再多嘴了。

K：嘿，所以这王老头的媳妇就是布大公子啊。真可谓祸福相依——他们之后的关系，怎么样啦。

B：说来奇怪，两人当时就是普通的朋友关系，非常纯粹。

K：霍，“当时”“非常纯粹”（划重点），看来这布大公子啊，是上了贼船！

B：但是吧，这媒婆一个个的，也是颇有能耐，过了一阵子，城里就开始传布某的各种缺点：什么膀大腰圆，什么虎背熊腰，话题最后竟是准备给老王头再介绍一个。  
老王头哪懂得这弯弯绕绕？只知解释说布某凶悍，容不得外人。结果这流言呐，还是传到布某耳朵里哩。你猜怎着？

K：怎着？

B：布某竟是笑嘻嘻地说：好啊，再介绍一个吧！（想招免费劳工）

K：霍，这是有够洒脱的呢，还是就不想背这口大锅啊。

B：这我怎知情。只闻吵归吵，闹归闹，这王府啊，算是彻底安定下来了。直到一大胆小偷闯入。

K：我就说，这故事标题里的家伙都没出场，怎就安定下来了。

B：那小偷啊，唤琼斯。

K：原来他就是那位“肥琼斯”。

B：琼斯这名字啊，太西化。我们换个名字，就叫米子。米子是半夜翻墙进来的。因为不满监护人每周只准他吃五十个汉堡，竟愤而离家出走了。这可不，在厨房里当场被布某抓获。  
布某甚是大惊：小小米子，深夜翻墙为哪般？偷窃，还是偷花？  
米子这是头上的呆毛也吓得颤动起来：您误会了，我这是（他猛地咽下一口食物）......偷食！

K：好家伙，偷食大盗都来光临了。

B：这布某当然气不打一处来又无处发泄：你偷，你想偷几口？  
米子：亿口！  
布某：一口？  
米子：亿——口！

K：嘿，这米子胆儿够大，还在别人地盘里玩起文字游戏嘞。

B：没等到布某出手，天边便传来一阵高亢的嘶吼：阿尔弗——我不允许你在吃这么多了！  
大伙仔细一听。霍，这不是就米子的监护人柯克兰的声音嘛。  
柯克兰的喊声把王老头也叫起来了。他刚走进厨房，便看那米子和布某打作一团——倒不如说是单方面的殴打，布某在殴打米子，而米子像一条虫一样扭来扭去，偏生是狠狠地拽紧了布某的嘴巴。米子一看门口站了个王老五，扭了出来，又像狗皮膏药一样粘到王老头身上了，死乞白赖就不肯走，说什么要和大英抗争到底，就算饿死，死这里，从城头跳下去，也不可能再吃大英一口饭！

K：好东西，这是受了多大委屈啊。

B：谁知道呢。只见这米子扮作柔弱无骨般挂在王老头上哭哭啼啼，对面布某那是蓄力已经蓄了七成八，誓死要敲掉他大牙——最后是老王解了局，念叨着虽然米子吃的多了点，看起来蠢了点，但若是收留他，之后不就能敲诈大英一笔了！  
你说说，这做生意的，怎么越来越像谈恋爱了。人心不古啊（）

K：人心可畏啊。这米子，为了一点食物而送了身子，好亏，好亏（摇头

B：可老王还是棋差一招：收留米子后，米子和布某天天打架（纯粹看对方不顺眼），白天打了晚上还打，闹得可是沸沸扬扬——外面的人都以为是妻妾争宠，还编了好多话本，冲到城里销量榜一了。  
这老王哪想得到：要打去练舞室打……等等，他俩打架关我屁事啊！

K：捡了芝麻丢了西瓜！这一传阅，王老可真是亏大发了。

B：后来老王转念一想：不对啊。干脆给他俩建了一个水泥地的擂台，自己收观看门票顺便出售花生瓜子白开水（），岂不是赚大发——名誉有什么用，可以卖钱吗？

K：这波，这波是奸商本性难移。

B：谁知因此大英找上门来了。本来他也是闲着，便随处走访下当地人情，看那处设了擂台，下面人群黑压压一片叫好，遂前去观望——这巧，竟是看到他走失多年（？）的米子！  
这柯克兰当然气不打一处来，噌噌噌跑上擂台，挥着手杖就冲了过去。还大喊：好啊你个小兔崽子，离家出走不说还去给人家当小老婆！

K：这不就成布某和大英一起揍米子了嘛。

B：哪有这么麻烦。这大英啊，以为有个魔法棒就独步天下了。结果还没等到施法前摇结束，啪的一下，和米子一起被布某揍了啊。

K：好！（鼓掌👏）布某好大的正宫之威！想必也是对王老五爱得深沉！

B：于是老王又出来和解了。他手持一蒲扇，大摇大摆地走上擂台，铺一桌二椅后便催促着布某和米子下去。这大英毕竟是远道而来，遂赏其就坐。  
老王：柯克兰啊，你远道而来，甚是不易，既然如此，那我们就稍微来谈谈些有趣的、安静的事情吧。  
柯克兰：什么事情？  
老王：（摊出一纸借据）米子住这里统共花费的吃饭与住宿费用，请您为他结了。  
柯克兰：我没钱。  
老王：您这没钱呢，可就不好说了。不过我给您一出路，您要不也住我府里，为我工作，如何？  
于是带英也顺势住在府里了。  
其他人：老王头又纳新老婆了？（吃瓜  
结果谁也没想到，新的话本发行量竟是直逼万字开头。

K：没想到这堂堂大英，也上了王老头的当，和自家女儿（？一起做了妾。没想到啊真没想到。

B：欲知后事如何，请各位暂息一刻，且听下回分解。

我找小二点了碗酸辣粉，又让他温了壶清酒。下饭菜还没端上，那B和K就敲了敲抚尺，走到台前。

下）布拉金献策离岸术，前竹马泪溅乌托邦

B：书接上回。这老王头啊，和大英一直谈不拢，而米子也越吃越多。这老王头啊是愈来愈犯愁了，只好跟布某商议对策。  
布某：有事苏维埃，无事美利坚是吧？这时候想起我来了？  
布某揉着头思索片刻，竟是真想出一计妙招：找个能摁住带英的人来，事情不就成了吗。

K：好家伙，这是黑吃黑的节奏啊。

B：老王甚是喜悦，还有了闲功夫给这计谋取了个好名字，就叫“离岸平衡”。

K：这我就不懂了，这王老五也没“离岸”啊，怎么在自家搞起“平衡”来了。

B：这我怎知？只闻布某的均势政策很快实施了下去，于是一名叫波诺弗瓦的男子被找来了。

K：这老王搁这谈恋爱还是集邮啊。

B：可怜的波诺弗瓦是被骗来的。之后我们唤他为法兰西。这法兰西啊是被拐来的，听别人说起嫁进府里定能保你穿金戴银吃香喝辣，只是主人有个多情的毛病。法兰西一看手上子儿不多，就鼓起勇气来试试水，结果见了老王，老王却说：你哭啥，我们这一天工作八个小时，带薪休假！

K：也是！据我所知，这大法和大英呢，可有千百年的恩怨纠葛了。放眼当今世界，除了他还有谁能当这个“和事佬”呢！（点头）

B：可惜事与愿违。法兰西来了后，每天除了跟大英打架不干别的事，干起事来又时不时罢工，却还要求按时发工钱。好消息是，大英忙着和大法打架，到没空对米子耳提面命了。

K：这是好事，还是坏事呢。

B：当然是坏事！米子得了空，又天天去和布某打架去了，恶性循环，竟是闹得王府鸡犬升天。  
这一出又一出的，只有王老头被搞得焦头烂额，看上去甚是虚弱了几分，到府上拜访的宾客还旁敲侧击的跟老王说要保重身体，送了些猪腰子之类的来慰问。老王就呆呆地望着这些保健品，苦在心里头啊！

K：那老王又是如何辩解的啊，还是就选择从了他们？

B：这种时候难道不是掩饰就是解释，解释就是事实？（bushi

K：说的有道理。但总不能让他们一直吵下去吧。

B：说的没错。老王招收他们，可不是为了什么爱请，那是为了心底的康米主义！老王一心想建成一座乌托邦，一座阿卡迪亚，一座桃花源——哪是什么低劣的“后宫”！可惜收了四个家伙都是不敢正事之人。老王最后忍无可忍，直接把四人全部赶去建设康米主义，自己岔着腿叼着烟看远方炊烟群山夕阳，时不时还感叹一句：  
这世界上根本没有真正的爱情！  
老王：那年杏花微雨，你说你是布拉金斯基，或许从一开始就是错误的。  
其他人：草刚冲完说话就是硬气哈。

K：可怜老王，听信布某枕边风搞离岸平衡，最终却是自己真成了离岸，可悲可戚。

B：故事讲到这里也接近结局了。可我们的“前竹马”还没有登场。

K：嘿！你不说我都快把他忘了！

B：又是某天，老王叼着根烟在门前晒太阳。这时竟是一肌肉猛男怒气冲冲地跑到门前，问波诺弗瓦先生的下落。  
老王：波什么瓦？  
肌肉猛男：波诺弗瓦。  
老王：什么弗瓦？  
肌肉猛男（开始着急，但还是努力保持冷静）：波诺弗瓦。  
老王：波诺什么？  
肌肉猛男（大吼）：波诺弗瓦！！！

K：这老王，受生活打击太大，竟是耳背起来了。

B：那肌肉猛男唤路德维希，在这里我们称他为路德。这路德啊是法指腹为亲的竹马，以为法不见了是嫌弃他做的生猪肉料理，因此竟真的为爱而背井离乡千里寻夫，怎料到......

K：怎料到什么？

B：怎料到最后啊，竟是落的和大英争夺厨王的下场！

K：这王府，不过也罢（快逃）

B：谁知道呢。只闻最后所有老婆都跑了，剩下德德子和老王孤苦伶仃。路德见大家一起惆怅萧瑟，就给老王唱家乡的小曲儿“小鳄鱼”。这下老王倒是不耳背了，一听不对劲，问了句啥意思。

K：啥意思啊。

B：scheisse（德语脏话，音似“啥意思”）。

K：（瞪大眼睛）噔 噔 咚——

一阵激昂的打击乐从远处响起，B和K敲着抚尺隐入八尺屏障之后。

我刚想付钱，肚子咕噜噜一叫——

好家伙，我的酸辣粉呢？

END


End file.
